


please don't say you love me

by ohmightyistus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, all the characters except toko are simply mentioned!, i hate byakuya togami, it's my fic and i get to ignore canon, toko is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmightyistus/pseuds/ohmightyistus
Summary: Toko Fukawa is going to die here. There's no other possibility.(AKA: a little character piece about Toko's loneliness and decision to open up to Byakuya)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from mitski's "first love/late spring"
> 
> \--
> 
> i am absolutely in love with toko, so i hope my little kinnie brain did not leave canon TOO much for y'all! this is my first real fic so it's definitely not perfect! please be nice :)

Toko Fukawa knows she is going to die.

Obviously, she’s going to die- what other option is there? A nervous, weak, mean girl like her- who wouldn’t pick her as their target?

And if that doesn’t happen soon enough, well, killers die too. And Toko knows both she and Syo are no good at lying.

Except, that’s not exactly true, is it? Toko is only here because she can tell pretty lies, only here because she can take pen to paper and create unreality that people long for. But those are on paper, and she doesn’t have to look at anyone when she tells them, doesn’t have to see them laugh at her. Toko’s lies got her to hell and everyone is laughing at her.

So Toko locks herself in her room and does not come out. She does not talk to the others, because they will get to know her and realize what a terrible person she is, and then they will surely kill her. She does not leave, because she would eventually return to her mind, and then they would simply kill her by proxy, a bystanding victim of someone she is not.

Toko stays in her room and opens her door early in the morning. She watches the overly muscled woman leave the swimming bimbo’s room, but she does not say anything. She sees the pretty girl with the purple eyes try doors that should not open, silent. She sees people and she does not dare say a word.

And Toko writes stories about the people who were supposed to be her classmates. She may be most well known for love stories, and she certainly writes a few about the two girls who sleep in the same room each night, but mostly she imagines what it would be like if they were friends. Her and the pretty lolita knowing they are both harsh but correct, her and the short one bonding over being quiet and scared, her and the loud boy discovering they don’t have to be lonely. Toko doesn’t care to write about the rich bastard who also stays apart. He’s a dick, no other way to put it.

But one day, just like in grade school, there is a boy telling her he loves her and lying, and Toko decides to entertain him. She knows he is lying. He would never say this to anyone left, Toko knows this. She can analyze a character. He certainly would not say this to her and mean it, but she wants to believe someone cares about her, even if he is a liar. Toko does not like him, but there is something alluring about his face, and he is blunt, like her, so she lets herself believe it and tells him what he wants to know. Toko is going to die anyway, so why should she care that he plans to get them all killed? At least now, she can pretend someone loves her, and that she loves him. Just like in her novels, boy loves girl and the girl lets him love her, and Toko does not have to tell anyone, even herself, the truth.


End file.
